


you need to be soft.

by annoying_kuriboh



Category: Naruto, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), The Last of Us (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Cowboy Hats, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Duel Monsters Anime, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Needs More Dinosaurs!, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Rare Characters, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Red String of Fate, References to Be More Chill, Slice of Life, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, sparse use of YN, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/annoying_kuriboh
Summary: "you don't have to sing it nice, but honey, sing it strong."a collection (ongoing!) of 'x trans!reader' one-shots, because we need a space to love our favorite characters, too. open to requests, as always, on my tumblr.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader, Aburame Shino/Reader, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Kaiba Seto/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader, Marik Ishtar/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader, Yami Bakura/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: nb!reader bc im sick of fem!reader spaces





	1. sink or swim (shino)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im arya, nb trans lad and im positively tired of reading fem!reader stories. 
> 
> so im going to write my own, bc contrary to popular belief, x reader inserts aint too bad (fuck you, several tumblr users who want us to think we're cringe) so yea, here goes. 
> 
> my tumblr is malik-ishtar in case u got requests.

"You're wasting time."  
"No. I'm not."  
"Uh-huh. Sure, if you say so-"  
"Shut up, Kiba."

There it goes, Kiba's expression. Drops to the ground, completely baffled, and he's pretty much unable to get it back up. The fuck did Shino just say? For real? Least he didn't add a curse - not out loud, anyway. Kiba clears his throat and thinks, well, maybe love is just a bitch and makes you one in return for fucking up everytning else in your life, but he's young. So what does he know. Plus he isn't in Shino's spot, so that was... Good, right? He's just watching from the sidelines and would absolutely hate to be in the middle of it all.

"Still wasting time." His legs dangle from the edge of the bridge, the water foaming and crashing underneath them. They had to talk louder to hear each other and, yeah, as expected, Shino didn't fancy that.

"I'm not. I'm thinking, you should try that sometime."  
"Why are you such a bitch?"  
Shino shrugs. He wasn't, really. He's lost is all. In thought, for one, and in hope, when it comes to perspectives.

"Okay, sorry! But, you know... They ain't gonna come for you if you're just sitting here doing nothing." The whole fucking village knew, like it was hard to see. Like it was difficult to notice how Shino melted in their presence, the way he's talking to them, staring at them when they aren't looking. And sure, they've acted like they don't know, as if they've never seen it, noticed it, but Kiba thinks, after watching it all unfold like a stupid teenage romance movie, there was no way they didn't notice!

But, truth be told, you just didn't.  
You just... Didn't notice.  
Maybe because he was so quiet about it, and Kiba simply knew him better. You don't, not really, even though you wanted to, simply continued to be too shy about it and it was rather difficult to keep a conversation up and running with him - granted that both of you enjoyed some top tier silence every now and then. That was enough for him.

But not enough for you.

Some people simply don't fit. They're not made for each other. They can't make things work if they're fundamentally different.

"How are you going to make this work?" Kiba inquired, and again wiggles his legs over the edge, bumps his shoes together and watches as the dirt chips off of them.

"I suppose... I'm not going to."

"Awh, man! After so long!? You kidding me?"

"I... Don't think they noticed. Ever. I don't think they know and I guess they don't really care. If they would I'm sure all of this would be easier to deal with, but it's not." Kiba can't see his expression - that's nothing new - and all that's in his vision is the other's slumped over posture, indicating the inner struggling. One moment he's all tensed up, the other just a damn ragdoll and Kiba was scared he's gonna fall over and smash his head on a damn rock in the river.

"This sucks, man," Kiba leans a little closer, bumps his shoulder against Shino's, "You're giving up like this? Win 'em over! Give it a try and ask them out."

Shino considers that idea. He truly does. He's done so for a long time, though, and the young man keeps hesitating, continues to doubt himself and daydreams instead. That's easier, for the both of you.

Because you just have no idea how much he likes you.


	2. i don't really like myself without you. (seán)

"You look sad." Seán heard you speak to him but didn't respond right away, nor did he react, rather looks into the distance, unfocused and with his eyebrows drawn together. "Seán?" You sit next to him, wiggle as close as you can get until your legs touch and you could lean against him.

He seemed to snap back into reality. "What? Nah... Tired is all." Seán leans further in your direction, almost threw you over but you managed to hold on to him with a little gasp- there he was, grinning again. You couldn't fight against the smile you showed him now as well, bright as ever. 

"Good to have you back," he tells you then, "I missed ya." He could have come with you as you offered to him, but Seán wasn't much interested in a hunting trip. Next time though you would try to be more convincing, didn't want to leave him behind like this without much to do as long as he refuses to actively engage.

But he had his reasons.

"It's been a few days," you respond, "You better come along next time! I would've gotten more out of the trip with you by my side."

His little chuckle had your heart missing a few beats, then the look he gives you put a clean stop to it for a second. "Sure! Next time it's gonna be the both of us, no doubt the best lads for the job!"

You hum, glad to see him smile and hear him enthusiastic about things, and Seán gets a small kiss for the mere fact he's back up. 

His hand curls around your wrist pulling you in for more kisses to follow, lips on lips until you felt him smiling against yours and he followed those with more kisses down your chin, jawline and neck and you bend your head back willingly, allowing him easier access, more space for kisses. 

Seán appreciated your gesture, pulled you up and on top of him hidden from other's prying eyes leaving no spot unkissed on your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COWBOYS! COWBOYS! COWBOYS! COWBOYS!


End file.
